


My Story Timeline

by Siri_Kenobi12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Story Timeline, study guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12
Summary: All of my stories take place within the same universe (unless marked AU) - Timeline does not include any of the drabbles from “Stolen Moments” but those also do take place in the same universe and are often times referenced in my larger stories.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi
Kudos: 6





	My Story Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked if all of my stories are connected so I thought I would provide a timeline. This list includes stories I've written and ones that are coming up in the future!

“Canon” Story Timeline:

All of my stories take place within the same universe (unless marked AU) - Timeline does not include drabbles from “Stolen Moments”. I have learned that Siri is now canon again!!! But, according to the new canon Obi-Wan and Satine met when he was 16/17, I do not follow that timeline so he was 20 in my Siri-verse "canon". Otherwise, I try to keep everything else in SW canon as I am able to. 

42BBY  
Tested (2 years after Melida/Daan)

40 BBY   
Scary Mission Stories to Tell in the Dark ( 6 years prior to Mandalore)

34 BBY  
I’m Not That Girl (After Mission to Mandalore/Prior to Naboo)

32 BBY  
It Takes a Village (Battle of Naboo - 28 BBY)

22BBY  
Attachment (After 1st Battle of Geonosis - During Mission to Scipio)  
Untitled Zigoola story 

21 BBY  
Driving Rain (During 2nd Battle of Geonosis)  
The Jedi Virus (During blockade of Pantora)  
Secrets of The Sith Eternal (During Senate hostage crisis - Showdown on Teth)   
Jar’Kai (Prior to Coruscant Power bombing)

20 BBY  
Special Agent Padawans (During Battle of Sullust)  
Tinker Tailor Jedi Spy (Directly after Battle of Sullust - Mission to Citadel)  
Like Mother, Like Daughter (Patitite Pattuna *rescue of Adi Gallia)  
Memoirs of Kadavo (Directly after Battle of Kadavo)  
Deception (During/After the “assassination” of Obi-Wan Kenobi)  
In the Shadows (Directly after Rako Hardeen Mission)  
Revenge - Homecoming (During massacre on Raydonia)

19 BBY  
The Next Right Thing (Directly after the Skirmish on Florrum)  
The Trials (During/After the Jedi Temple Bombing **W/Jedi Apprentice Flashbacks**)  
Azure Sunset (Directly after the Invasion of Scipio)  
The Hand-maid’s Tale (During Outer Rim Sieges - 0BBY)


End file.
